Max Lindquist
Max Lindquist is a character and one of the two main antagonists in [[Dexter Early Cuts|'Dexter Early Cuts']]. He is a serial killer who targets couples comprised of one prostitute and her John. He would send his son Coleman Lindquist to kill the prostitutes and bring back the Johns so that Max could kill them. Description He appears to be in his 60s with white hair and brown eyes. History He raised his son, Coleman, with his wife at 8008 Park Street where he grew up happily. But sometime in his later life, his wife left him for another man and Max blamed the man. Eventually, he and his son began killing prostitutes and their johns for three years beginning in 1998. Max would send Coleman to kill prostitutes between December 1st and January 1st since his wife left him during Christmas time. Coleman then brought the Johns home so that Max could kill them himself. After Coleman brought his latest victim, he saw Dexter Morgan lurking in the shadows. The Lindquists tried to kill Dexter but Dexter knocked Max out, strangled Coleman to the point of unconsciousness, and set the John free. When Max and Coleman woke up, Dexter was covering them in plastic. He then cut their cheeks and took blood from each of them, forming a single blood slide. Afterward, Dexter killed them and dumped their bodies into the Underwater Graveyard. Victims * 14 unnamed Johns * Unnamed John (Attempted) * 15 Prostitutes (Indirectly) Trivia * The Lindquists are the first and the only Main Antagonist duo in the entire Dexter series. The Doomsday Killers were thought to be a duo, but later it is revealed to be only Travis Marshall. * The Lindquists are the first chronological occurrence of Dexter facing a team of killers. Taking place in 2000, this precedes all other duos and groups. ** In relation, they are also the first to be killed side by side while strapped down. Other examples include Jorge and Valerie Castillo, and Ben and Roger. * Dexter choosing to take a blood slide from both conflicts with an earlier Early Cuts episode where Alex Timmons was the FIRST blood slide taken. The date listed for those events was 2003. However, according to the Showtime series, he was killed in 1999 which would not conflict with blood slides taken for both of the Lindquists. ** Of interest, this is the only occurrence where Dexter combines the blood droplets into one slide. He claims that being unprepared for a second killer, he had only brought one with him. No other duos have received this treatment. * Max is one of few fathers in the series that are serial killers, the most notable being Dexter Morgan and Arthur Mitchell. However, unlike those two, he is just as psychologically disturbed as his son and shares in the killing where as neither Arthur or Dexter killed alongside their children. Related Page * Coleman Lindquist * The Lindquists Category:Deceased (Early Cuts) Category:Characters (Early Cuts) Category:Main antagonists (Early Cuts) Category:Dexter's Double Kills Category:Close range killers (Early Cuts) Category:Killed by Dexter (Early Cuts) Category:Serial killers (Early Cuts) Category:Accomplices to murder (Early Cuts) Category:Killed at close range (Early Cuts) Category:Victims of the same family (Early Cuts) Category:Attempted Murderers (Early Cuts) Category:Attempted to Kill Dexter (Early Cuts) Category:Indexter